


Communing With Ghosts

by watcherofworlds



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Peggy travels to the abandoned SSR installation in Brooklyn to tell Steve about everything that has happened in her life and in the world since he left it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season one of Agent Carter  
> A spiritual sequel of sorts to House of Ghosts

This wasn’t the first time Peggy had visited the decrepit, rundown shell of the place where Steve had become what he’d always been meant to be, nor did she think it would be the last. With her world falling down around her ears, she needed to feel a connection with Steve now more than ever, a connection that she hadn’t and couldn’t feel anywhere else.

She came there, to the concrete walkway overlooking the capsule that still, even now, even after these all these years, sat open, and in the back of her mind she could picture that long ago day, that moment all those years ago when Steve had stepped out of that capsule transformed physically into the person he’d always been spiritually. She almost turned and left then, but she was determined not to allow either her sorrow or the ghost of the man she loved to scare her away. She sat there in the dust and the silence, her forehead resting against the chill metal of the walkway’s railing, and talked to a man who hadn’t been anywhere near the place in years.

She talked about the last days of the original Howling Commandos, about the  impromptu funeral they’d held for him and James Barnes and how Mrs. Barnes had cried on her shoulder, unable to bear the pain of losing two of her sons at nearly the same time. She told Steve that Howard had put his headstone next to his mother’s and how, though she wasn’t much of a gardener, she had planted flowers on Sarah Rogers’ grave, because the woman who had made him into the man he was deserved something more beautiful than grass to decorate her resting place. She told him about her coworkers in the SSR, about Daniel and Thompson and Dooley, and how frustrating it was that nobody would take her seriously, despite her having proved herself a capable agent time and time again. 

She told him about Angie and Jarvis and the tyrannically uptight Miriam Fry, about how much trouble Howard was in at the moment and that since he was apparently incapable of cleaning up his own messes that responsibility had fallen to her. She could imagine Steve smiling at that, and shaking his head in exasperation at Howard’s antics. She shook her head to dispel the image and continued, describing the Captain America Adventure Hour and how she hated it, hated it because it was misrepresentation not only herself but of Steve as well.

She told him about V-E Day and Germany’s surrender. She told him about the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the subsequent ending of the war in the Pacific and by extension the ending of the war as a whole.

In short, she told him everything she could think to tell him, because though it may have been a silly hope and a naive one, she hoped that somehow Steve could hear her, and she thought that he deserved to know about everything that had happened in her life and in the world since he had left it. Finally, exhausted from pouring out her soul to an empty room, her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. She dreamed of Steve, as she had many times since his death, but for the first time in her memory those dreams did not leave her in tears when she woke, and when she finally left the old secret installation Steve’s ghost didn’t seem to weigh quite as heavily on her soul as it once done only hours before.


End file.
